


The Voice Of Sensation

by sexcatsandcigarettes (MademoiselleAbaisse)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, And Grantaire is a mischeivous little shit, Blowjobs, Enjolras is LOUD during sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, VoiceKink (kind of?), kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleAbaisse/pseuds/sexcatsandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt on the Kink Meme:</p><p>"Much to his dismay, Enjolras is loud when he's getting fucked. Enjolras thinks it's embarrassing and tries to stifle himself as best as he can, but Grantaire thinks it's pretty cute. Public sex and bottom Enjolras would be appreciated!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice Of Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Note to OP: I tried, I really did! I sincerely hope you like this, and that this is what you wanted. :]

The first time Grantaire had taken him, Enjolras had been too caught up in the moment to notice how he reacted to being given such pleasure. He had awoken the next morning with a raw throat, and had merely chalked it up to the fact that barely twelve hours beforehand, Grantaire’s cock had been sliding mercilessly into that particular vessel. He thought nothing of it. 

Even now, as Grantaire kissed him deeply in the dark recesses of his own bedroom, he hardly noticed anything amiss. He hummed in approval when Grantaire slid his shirt off his shoulders, and he mewled impatiently when the artist began deftly maneuvering the button of his jeans. When, at long last, Grantaire laid a hand on him, Enjolras couldn’t help himself from gasping, and crying out. “Oh! Oh, Grantaire,” he moaned, his head tilting back against the headboard. Grantaire smirked, enjoying the reception he was getting for even the smallest of touches. He loved watching Enjolras spiral out of control beneath his fingers, or his tongue, or his cock. But even more, he loved _hearing_ Enjolras spiral out of control. 

The blonde’s gasps and moans gained volume with each of Grantaire’s languid tugs, and a fresh surge of blood rushed to his cock every time he made Enjolras practically shriek- which was becoming increasingly often. “Jesus…Grantaire…” he gritted through clenched teeth, rutting helplessly forward into the cynic’s hand, his thrusts and voice mounting in desperation. A few more moments, and Enjolras couldn’t stand it anymore. “Oh, God…fuck me, _please_ , just-“ he cried, but Grantaire had pressed a finger into him before he could finish, causing the ending of his sentence to taper into a whine. He ground down onto the slender digit, hungering for the friction. “More, please, god, more…” He gasped, wantonly spreading his legs. And who was Grantaire to deny him? He slid not one, but two more fingers into Enjolras to join the first, and Enjolras cried out. “Are you ready for me?” Grantaire purred into his ear, nipping at the lobe, before continuing down his collarbone, marking the flawless alabaster skin there as his own. 

“Yes…yes, oh, god, I’m ready, just please- Hnnngh!” He positively _screamed_ when Grantaire pushed inside of him, and he inadvertently scraped long, red marks down the artist’s back. He cried out with each thrust, as though Grantaire were physically knocking the air out of him. Finally, after several minutes of white-hot sensation, he came with a final guttural cry, whining through the aftershocks. “Jesus…” he whimpered, his voice totally wrecked.

Grantaire grinned and pulled out with an obscene squelching noise, to flop down onto the mattress beside his Apollo. “You certainly seemed to enjoy that,” he said with a grin.

“Of course I did,” Enjolras responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "Or have you not noticed the massive wet spot on my sheets?".

“No, I mean, you were very…vocal in your enjoyment.”

The blonde frowned. “What do you mean?”

Grantaire laughed. “You honestly don’t know?” The wide-eyed stare Enjolras was giving him was the only answer he needed. “Enjolras, you’re....erm. You're a screamer,” he smiled, gently brushing a strand of hair behind the other boy’s ear. “You’re so LOUD when I fuck you…I LOVE it…” he began pressing open-mouthed kisses against Enjolras’s neck, but the idealist was laying frozen in place.

He felt the unfamiliar heat of embarrassment spreading over his cheeks and chest. “Am I…am I really that loud?” he asked quietly. Grantaire nodded, and Enjolras groaned in dismay. “Oh, God…this is so embarrassing…I had no idea. I guess I just sort of get lost in the moment sometimes...I’m sorry, Grantaire, I-“

“Why on earth are you _sorry_ , Apollo? It’s fucking adorable. And fucking hot. I don’t think I would have came as hard as I did, without you making those noises…” he grinned sincerely, but Enjolras didn’t look convinced. “Seriously! It’s okay! I’m glad you’re so vocal about your pleasure. It lets me know that I’m making you feel good. Lets me know that I'm doing something right.”

Enjolras smiled feebly in response, his shame still burrowed in his chest like a knife. “I suppose…” he said weakly.

Grantaire smiled, squeezing his shoulder. “I’m going to go get something to clean off with.”

And then he was gone. Enjolras hid his face in shaking hands, the skin under his palms searing with heat. Shit.

\--

Later that week, Enjolras was working his usual shift at the café when Grantaire strode in, to order his usual Irish Coffee. Enjolras rolled his eyes affectionately as he made the drink, and if he poured in less whiskey than he should have, he wasn’t going to let on. Grantaire gave a wink and disappeared to his typical spot in the back. Fifteen minutes later, Enjolras received a text. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“U might wanna come back and check on something in the bathroom. I think the sink might be broken (I swear it wasn’t me)- R”

Enjolras sighed again, though this time in frustration, as he grabbed a mop and trudged back to the men’s room. He knocked on the door, and upon receiving no answer, pushed it open. He was expecting to see a broken sink, water shooting out everywhere, but instead, as soon as the door was shut behind him, he was met with a pair of lips, pressing his back against the door and turning the lock. “Grantaire, what the hell are you-“

“I was watching you behind the counter. You look REALLY good in that v-neck, Enjolras,” Grantaire hissed in his ear. “And it was driving me insane, sitting there, watching you, knowing that I couldn’t have you. So, naturally, I decided that I needed you.”

Enjolras felt as though all the air had been knocked out of him, and he felt a stir of interest in his jeans, and he was leaning into Grantaire, until he was pulling away, blushing furiously. “I can’t, Grantaire…” he said, ashamed.

“Yes you can,” the cynic grinned, palming at the increasing hardness beneath Enjolras’s zipper. “I’d say there’s sufficient evidence that you want to.” 

The blonde felt a shudder travel down his spine. “I do, but- ohhh,” he whimpered when Grantaire palmed him harder, his arguments slowly dwindling. “But I’m so…I’m so _loud_ , Grantaire. Everyone in the entire cafe is going to hear me if you…if you…”

The artist grinned and captured his lips with his own. “What if I want them to hear? Want them to hear every scream you make for me. Every moan. Every time you cry out my name. What if I want everyone in this fucking café to know what we’re doing in here?”

Enjolras was stricken speechless, his mouth suddenly very dry. He could hardly complain as Grantaire sunk to his knees before him, maneuvering the front of his skinny jeans, and pulling down at the fabric until Enjolras’s painfully stiff arousal sprung free. Grantaire leaned in, letting his breath ghost across the tip, and Enjolras gritted his teeth to stave off the moan that threatened to tear out of his throat. The brunette smirked up at him, maintaining eye contact as he wrapped his lips around the very tip, sucking lightly. Enjolras’s head tipped back and knocked against the door, but he hardly noticed, as he fought to keep the strangled gasp from floating through the air. “Oh, _Christ_ …” he whimpered softly, feeling his hands begin to shake. 

It was then that Grantaire began to bob his head and suck in earnest, and Enjolras bit his lip to keep from screaming. Oh, fuck, this was torture. This was the best kind of torture…Grantaire raised an arm to keep his Apollo’s hips still, as he fucked him with his mouth, looking up at him with a devilish gaze, determined to draw those sinful noises from him. He traced up the underside with his tongue, earning himself a groan that Enjolras just couldn’t hold back. The blonde was convinced that he tasted blood, that his teeth were slowly wearing through his lip, but- “Oh, FUCK, Grantaire…” he moaned inadvertently, immediately blushing. Grantaire hummed his response, sending a vibration up Enjolras’s cock, and through his spine, earning him another throaty noise. He quickened his pace, and Enjolras couldn’t refrain any longer. He shouted as he felt Grantaire’s throat around his head, a fresh surge of blood travelling quickly south, causing him to twitch heavily, losing every bit of resolve as he tipped his head back and came with an unbridled cry, his eyes looking down to meet those of a very satisfied-looking Grantaire.


End file.
